heroes_of_order_and_chaos_originalfandomcom-20200213-history
Patriarch of Primates (Kotun)
"Who can offer me a real challenge?" "Kotun is a being devoted to travel. Never in one place for long, he constantly searches for new lands and new challenges, conquering all he comes across. His large frame and enormous strength make him a fearsome foe upon the battlefield. Able to snap trees with a single kick, Kotun's blows are enough to beat even the hardiest fighters into submission" __TOC__ Strategy *Kotun's passive, , can reach its full extent of power when Kotun has a lot of HP as the shield only scales with the percentage of his HP. So stacking HP items such as Stirring Soul of the Dragons, and Hades Armor can be a good idea. *A typical combo for Kotun involves in / / / . This combo works well in team fights because you can get into the middle of the fight easily with , gather all the opponents in the team fight into one area/one opponent with , does damages to all the opponents when you're auto attacking one of the opponent with damage splash from , and slow down enemies who are trying to escape with . However, this involves in you "Getting" into the middle of a fight, so having a lot of HP and defenses is recommended. Skills Crush Kotun smashes an enemy with his pillar, dealing damage to the target and pulling all enemy units within an area to the target. Cost: 80 MP Cooldown: 9 seconds Range: 6 Meters Damage: 100/155/210/265 + Physical Attack Enchantment Effect: Increases the radius from which enemies will be pulled to the target to 9 Meters and reduces the movement speed of the affected units by 60% for 3.5 seconds. Cloud Blitz Kotun leaps onto his magic cloud and rushes to an area within a distance, dealing damage to all targets within 4 Meters of the target spot. Cost: 90/110/130/150 MP Cooldown: 16 seconds Range 12 Meters (18 Meters if Enchanted) Damage: 70/120/170/220 + Physical Attack (100/150/200/250 damage + Physical Attack if Enchanted) Enchant Effect: Increases travel distance to 18 Meters. Deals 30 + Physical Attack damage to all targets in Kotun's path. All victims suffer additional damage based on how far they were from Kotun's original position. Indomitable Cost: 120 MP Cooldown: 20 seconds Passive: Upon receiving damage, Kotun will generate a shield to protect himself. The shield will absorb damage equal to 15/18/21/24% Kotun's Max HP. It takes 10 seconds to generate another shield when the former one breaks. Active: Removes all control effects from Kotun. If affected by an Enchantment Effect, it also deals 80/160/240/320 + Psychical Attack damage to all to all enemies within 7 meters. Battle Zen Kotun enchants his mighty pillar, increasing attack by 20/40//60 and inflicting splash damage equals to 20/25/30% of his Normal Attack's damage on nearby targets for 12 seconds. Cost: 80 MP Cooldown: 45/35/30 seconds Damage: Normal Attack damage + 20/40/60 damage + 20/25/30% of his Normal Attack damage. Duration: 12 Seconds Additional Effect: All skills used within 8 seconds will be Enchanted and cause an additional secondary effect. 'Base Stats' Skins 2D Skins Kotun.jpg|Classic Skin - Released: 22-May-2014 3D Skins Kotun3d.jpg|Classic Skin 3D - Released: 22-May-2014 Category:Guardian Category:Hero Category:Bruiser